The field of the invention relates generally to electrical fuse construction and manufacturing methods, and more specifically to overcurrent protection fuses having end cap assemblies with improved arc resistant capabilities.
Fuses are widely used as overcurrent protection devices to prevent costly damage to electrical circuits. Conductive fuse terminals typically form an electrical connection between an electrical power source and an electrical component or a combination of components arranged in an electrical circuit. One or more fusible links or fusible elements, or a fuse element assembly, is connected between the fuse terminals and defines a conductive path (or paths) between the fuse terminals. When the fuse terminals are connected to line and load side circuitry, and when electrical current flowing through the fusible element or fuse elements exceeds a predetermined limit, the fusible element(s) melt and open the current path between the fuse terminals, and open one or more circuits connected through the fuse. Load side circuitry is therefore electrically isolated from line side circuitry to prevent damage to load side electrical components and circuitry.
While a variety of different types of fuses are known, they are subject to certain performance limitations and manufacturing difficulties. Improvements are desired.